Work In Progress
by dropworm
Summary: AU: All human characters. Stefan comes to mystic Falls when our characters are in their early 20's, rather than high school. When he and Elena are set up on a blind date in terrible weather, they get to know each other a lot quicker than either imagined. Scenario inspired by the movie Two Night Stand.
1. The Set-Up

"I really don't know about this whole Blind Date idea."

"Stefan, just think about it. You haven't been on a date in forever." Damon gestures at the bartender for another two drinks.

"I went on a date last week!"

"Please, Stefan, sleeping with some girl you meet at a bar is not a date."

"Well… maybe you're right. But at least it's not like my uh… needs aren't already taken care of."

"Please," the older brother interrupts, "I don't need the details of your slow soft vanilla sex life, Stefan." Stefan shoots off an irritated side-eye as he picks up his drink. "What I'm getting at, brother is this: as much as I'm all for the never-settle-down lifestyle, it's not you. I don't like you like this. It's like a dog walking on it's hind legs. You have to find yourself a girl."

"Right. So you're suggesting that I meet this girl you've chosen for me-"

"Ric's chosen, actually."

"Okay, so I meet this girl _Ric_ 's chosen, at this bar, probably in this exact spot, and then take her home, just like I did with the girl I met last week, but the difference is that we've pre-organised it, so it's a date. Sure Damon."

"You're looking at this all wrong. The difference is that you need this to be a date." Damon's voice shifted into a mock-cute pentameter. "You, Saint Stefan, need some girl to love and protect and hold onto forever and ever. "

"Oh, good. Now you're mocking me. That'll get what you want. What makes you think this girl's the one, anyway?"

"Just give her a chance. Ric says she's Caroline's friend. And they both seem to think you two need each other."

"Look. If this is a way for you to try to rid yourself of a guilty conscience, don't bother, Damon. I'm over it. You and Katherine deserve each other and I don't need you to set me up with some new girl to try to make up for stealing my old one." Stefan starts, a little more bite in his tone now.

"Just be there."

xxxxx

"So, he's definitely going to show up?"

"Elena, you need to stop worrying. Have my excellent date choices ever let you down before?"

"Actually, yeah. What about last time?"

"Last time doesn't count. Bonnie totally chose him. He was gross. Anyway. He's definitely coming. Ric said his brother said he's super excited. And super hot!" Elena listens to the pitch of Caroline's voice climbs through the phone as she rambles about this new guy she's picked out.

"How do I even know which one is him?" She asks as she fixes her dress in the bathroom mirror.

"Oh god I totally spaced. Okay, his full name is Stefan Salvatore. Search him on Facebook right now."

"Okay, hold on." Elena pulls her phone from her ear and opens up a Facebook search.

"Wait, is that really him?"

"Ughh Elena, what's wrong this time. You have got to stop being so picky or you'll become an old maid and-"

"Wait, Care, slow down" Elena interrupts. "He's… really attractive. How have I never seen him before? You said he's Ric's friend?"

"No, he's Ric's friend's _Brother._ They both just moved here from Chicago a couple of months ago."

Elena pulls the phone away again to look at the profile some more, when the time catches her eye. "Damn it, I have to go, Care. It's already 7.30 and I'm meeting him at the Grill at 8."

"Oohh!" Caroline squeals into the phone. "Good luck, be friendly. I love you! And text me EVERYTHING tomorrow morning! Bye! "

Elena steps out of her house, but quickly ducks back in to grab a thicker coat and some gloves. It's getting weirdly cold outside tonight, she thinks.


	2. Drinks at the Grill

At 8 O'clock exactly, Elena walks into the Grill. Okay, she may have stood outside in the cold for 2 minutes. But she didn't want to look eager, so here she is, exactly on time.

She looks around for her supposed date and spots him sitting at the bar, just taking off his coat.

Taking a deep breath in and praying this won't turn out like her shockingly awful last blind date, the brunette tentatively weaves through the Grill.

Halfway through her journey to the barstools, Stefan turns and the two make eye contact. Elena awkwardly makes her way over to the chair beside him as he buys himself a beer.

Elena sits down and strips off her gloves and coat, rubbing her hands together. "You're Stefan, right?"

"That's me. You must be Elena. I'm pleased to meet you."

"You too." Elena isn't really sure what to say, and can already feel the awkwardness of first meeting building up. "So… it's pretty cold out there."

"Yeah, I think it's about to snow. Can I buy you a drink?"

"That sounds good."

"A cruiser, please." Stefan says to the bartender as Elena raises her eyebrow. "What? Isn't that what girls drink?"

Elena giggles slightly at this, but her smile slowly fades as she notices the gleam of a new, expensive looking watch on his wrist as he pulls an equally new, equally expensive-looking wallet from his pocket. A wave of discomfort rushes over her as she realises he must be quite well off. Her family had always been comfortable with their finances, but with her parents gone and both she and her brother in college, she'd had to reign in the expenses a bit and was worried now that Stefan might be a little too rich for her.

These thoughts are interrupted as her drink is placed in front of her. "So, Caroline says you're from Chicago?" Elena prods as she pulls the bottle towards herself.

"Well, My brother and I were born here in Mystic Falls, actually. But my parents died when I was quite young so we grew up with family in Chicago."

"Oh…" Elena doesn't know how to react to that. She wasn't expecting a fellow orphan. "I'm sorry about your parents."

"It's okay. I hardly remember them. But I'm back here now. I inherited the Salvatore boarding house and I figured it would be good for me to get some small town fresh air." This worries Elena slightly, did Stefan think of her as just a small town girl?

"Right, so how do you know Ric and Caroline then?" She starts to change the subject.

"My brother, Damon, introduced me to Ric, who introduced me to Caroline. Damon said he met Ric through some hunting group or something." Stefan says with a smile. He's wasn't expecting his date to be this beautiful. "I'm just surprised we haven't met before in the month I've been here. But I'm glad we've rectified that now."

Elena's brow furrows as she takes a sip of her drink. "Oh. Now I see why you're on a blind date."

"What do you mean?" Stefan meets her eyes.

"You're one of those charming, flirty guys who picks up girls at bars with smooth lines like that. But you don't keep them around."

"I'll be honest," he starts, "the way I've been lately, you're probably right. It works though." He shoots her a cocky, lopsided smile and she curses herself for secretly wanting to see him do it again.

"I bet it does."

"Can I buy you another drink?" He tries to move on, knowing that a little bit of arrogance can be cute, but seeing that she's a genuine girl and not wanting to make her think he's an ass.

xxxxx

Conversation flows smoother after that, and by 9 O'clock both of them are finding themselves more than a little tipsy. Stefan is enjoying the refreshing company of a more real girl for once, and Elena is feeling comfortable enough to let loose a bit. Her vision is a little blurry now and she decides to order them both shots.

By their time Stefan calls for their fourth shot, both have noticed how they've been slowly moving closer together. The bartender clinks the two little glasses of tequila onto the bar in front of them and they say cheers in slurred voices before downing them.

"God. I can still taste it." Elena screws up her face and turns to Stefan, suddenly becoming very aware of just how close they are.

"Maybe you just need a chaser then." he says and their lips collide, sloppily, but somehow feeling perfect. The thick layer of alcohol wrapping Elena's brain has removed her reservations, and she starts to kiss back. They respond to each other, their pace and pressure climbing, until Stefan breaks away suddenly. Elena starts to give him a questioning look when he opens his mouth. "Wanna come back to my place?"

Elena looks over him with hazy vision and just nods. Why not? They fumble to grab their things and rush through the freezing weather outside, and they find themselves in his car in no time.

Usually this would be the time that Elena would start to have thoughts of backing out, but through the haze in her brain all she can focus on is how Stefan has one hand on the steering wheel, navigating the snowy weather, and one arm across the centre console of the car to allow his hand to steadily creep up her inner thigh. Stefan hears her breathing hitch and he drives a fraction over the speed limit to get them back to his house.


	3. Falling into Each Other

**A/N: This chapter is entirely smut. You can skip it if you're not into that sort of thing, but please do read it if you are. Reviews would be amazing, since this is my first story 3**

As the drunk couple make their way through the boarding house to Stefan's bedroom, they scatter almost all their clothes along the ground. As Stefan finally drops Elena on the middle of the bed, she is left only in her lavender underwear. This is something that she would usually feel uncomfortable about, but in her foggy state of mind she can't quite bring herself to care. She's tired of being the responsible, small town girl she usually is on dates. And besides, Stefan is already in just his boxers, and it's taking everything she has not to stare at his huge erection.

Stefan drops his boxers and leans down onto the bed, taking Elena in for another rush of kisses. These kisses quickly move down her neck and to her breasts. Her breathing catches in her throat and she arches into him as he expertly takes one nipple into his mouth, while his hand slowly drifts down her stomach and reaches the top of her underwear.

He draws eyes up to hers to ask for silent permission, and when he finds her face inviting and impatient, he slides his hand down and sinks one finger almost instantly between her lips. Elena moans and grabs harder to the grey sheets beneath them and Stefan continues, sliding another finger inside of her while using his thumb above to rub her centre. He moves his head back up to kiss her, all the while sliding his fingers in and out. He can feel her getting closer and closer to tipping over the edge, and he moves more fervently, wanting nothing more than to know what this girl would look like as she comes undone.

Elena's breathing becomes more and more ragged, until suddenly her whole body tightens and her climax washes over her in waves.

After she comes, Stefan pulls her underwear the rest of the way off of her body and lies down on the bed. He pulls her on top of him effortlessly, and she straddles his waist. All of a sudden, he turns the tables on her once again, grabbing her hips and flipping them over, before swiftly moving down so his mouth was level with her core. Elena draws in a ragged breath as he spreads her thighs and sinks his tongue down into her centre. With all the drink in her system, and this new feeling, she swears she loses her vision for a moment. Stefan's strong hands tighten their grasp on her inner thighs as he licks at her at a steady speed, beginning to deepen and quicken his activities as he realises how close she is to coming for him again. She can't help but cry out this time as Stefan proudly finishes her off and comes up for air. At this point she's so enraptured by his performances that she feels the need to return the favour.

Summoning the strength she has left, she pulls Stefan up and flips the two again, so that he's lying on his back on the bed. Crawling backwards, she pushes all thoughts of shyness from her mind and focuses on the task at hand. She takes him into her mouth and moves back and forth as quickly as she can manage. This isn't the first time she's done this, but it's the first time she's enjoyed it like this. The level of drunk she is also plays a hand in making this seem more enjoyable. Her hand is on the base of his dick, firmly grasping what area there is that her mouth can't cover. Stefan groans a twisted, ragged version of her name, and she realises that he's moving closer to his own climax. Suddenly a dilemma enters her mind, as she realises she's never had someone finish in her mouth before. But she makes the decision and quickens the pace as he gasps out that he's about to come.

She feels him shudder as he releases himself inside her mouth and she almost chokes as she swallows it. After a few more seconds she pulls the herself off of him and wipes her mouth and they take a second to breathe together, both realising how good a match they are.

Stefan can't seem to get enough of this girl. "We're not done yet," he asserts as she lays next to him, and rolls back over her to take her into another deep kiss, grinding his hips into her. After a few minutes of this, he's hard again, and reaches over into a draw in his bedside table for a condom. The anticipation is enough for Elena's breathing to climb again, as he opens the package and stretches it over himself, the two maintaining eye contact.

He sinks down and slowly slides himself into her warmth, a hand either side of her head for support. The movement is rocking the bed but neither of them cares at this moment, with Stefan so deep inside of her, mercilessly moving in and out in this hot, frantic dance.

Stefan buries his face into her neck, kissing hard and nipping lightly in all the right spots, traveling from her shoulder to her earlobe and back again, as he continues drilling into her.

"Stefan" she chokes out as she rubs and grasps at his back, his shoulder blades, his sides. She can feel herself building up again, and she clenches every muscle in her body, her toes curling as the room gets foggier than before and she allows her mind to clear.


End file.
